Patients with end-stage renal disease (ESRD) who have immunosensitization to HLA antigens have little or no change to receive a kidney transplant. Intravenous gamma globulin may be an immune modulator with the effect of reducing allosensitization in highly HLA-sensitized pediatric patients, resulting in renal transplantation. This multi-center, open label study will enroll 25 ESRD pediatric patients, aged 0-17 years, who will receive IV IgG, 2 gm/kg for 4 consecutive months, again in 1 year, and in 2 years, if not transplanted.